You Must Remember This Wiki
Welcome to the You Must Remember This Wiki You Must Remember This is a podcast dedicated to exploring the secret and/or forgotten histories of Hollywood's first century. This is its wiki. Episode Guide Here are links to each episode of You Must Remember This, and its relevant shownotes. Season One # Episode 1: The Hard Hollywood Life of Kim Novak - featuring Farran Smith Nehme # Episode 2: Frank Sinatra in Outer Space # Episode 3: Happy 110th Birthday, Val Lewton - featuring Mark Olsen # Episode 4: (The Printing of) The Legend of Frances Farmer - featuring Nora Zehetner, Noah Segan and Brian Clark # Episode 5: The Lives, Deaths and Afterlives of Judy Garland - featuring Peter Mac, Anne Helen Petersen, and Noah Segan # Episode 6: Isabella Rossellini in the 1990s - featuring a special unidentified guest as David LynchDavid Lynch # Episode 7: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes, chapter 1 - featuring Noah Segan # Episode 8: Follies of 1938: Hollywood's Greatest Year? # Episode 9: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes, chapter 2: The Many Loves of Ida Lupino - featuring Noah Segan # Episode 10: Follies of 1938: Kay Francis, Pretty Poison # Episode 11: The Many Loves of Howard Hughes: Katharine Hepburn - featuring Noah Segan Future Episode Ideas This is where Karina posts her ideas for future episodes and series themes. You can add your own ideas, and/or endorse Karina's ideas by adding (+) signs next to the ones you like. When posting new ideas, check the episode guide above to make sure your idea hasn't already been done, and please try to mimic the format below. (And add your name and/or Twitter handle if you want to be credited on the episode.) When a podcast episode has been completed, I will strikethrough its text below. Thanks! --'British Invasion series' - could conceivably include all manner of episodes about Brits in Hollywood, but would definitely include five episodes on The Beatles: 1. The making of the official Beatles movies, from A Hard Day's Night to Let it Be 2. John Lennon on film, particularly his relationship with Richard Lester 4. Paul Macartney and Give My Regards to Broad Street: why does it exist? 5. George Harrison, film producer+ 6. Ringo, just being Ringo. '--Madonna + Sean + Warren +' '--Nancy Reagan +' '--A Brief History of David Blaine As a Celebrity Profile Secondary Quote' '--The Many Loves of Howard Hughes series: ' # Jean Harlow/Ella Rice/Billie Dove # Ida Lupino # Katharine Hepburn # Jane Russell/The Outlaw (could be crossover with Star Wars series, see below) # Jean Peters # Terry Moore # Gene Tierney (see also Star Wars) '--''Love Streams and the last days of John Cassavetes +''' --'Judy Holliday + (Best Actress fo 1950 race)+' - Anna Magnani -- Bergman vs. Bergman ( The first and only collaboration between Ingrid and Ingmar Bergman on Autumn Sonata)+ -- Kenji Mizoguchi and Kinuyo Tanaka '--Married to the same man twice series: ' # Natalie Wood+ # Liz Taylor (could fit into photo series noted below; both Cleopatra and Night of the Iguana are represented in the book) # Melanie Griffith+ '--The so-called “Superman curse”: Margot Kidder, Christopher Reeve, ' '--The Many Loves of Mia Farrow ++ ' '--The Battles of Rod Serling +' '--Follies of 1938' # "Motion Pictures' Greatest Year" # The ladies of box office poison/Kay Francis # You Can't Take It With You/Frank Capra # Hedy Lamar (The last two ideas above could also work for another series... --'Star Wars: Hollywood Life During Wartime +' # Frank Capra + # Hedy Lamar + + # David Niven # Carole Lombard/Clark Gable # Bob Hope # Rita Hayworth + Orson Welles # Gene Tierney + Oleg Cassini '--Tuesday Weld '- maybe as some kind of "barely legal" series on people who became famous young? '--Busby Berkeley ++' '--The cultural moment of ''Blume in Love' '--Bacall after Bogey''' '--Bogey Before Bacall' '--Sal Mineo+' - see Tuesday Weld series idea '--Veronica Lake '+ '--Marilyn and Joe DiMaggio' '--Dorothy Parker in Hollywood' '--The fall of Louis B. Mayer' '--Paulette Goddard '- The Many Loves of Charlie Chaplin series? '--Aldous Huxley in Hollywood' '--Ghosts of... Series '- about the stories connected to specific buildings/places in Hollywood. + # Chateau Marmont (this could be a series in itself, though, and maybe it's too pedestrian?) + # The Los Altos/Marion Davies' secret apartments # Mack Sennett studios (contributed by Jeffrey Abramson) # Hollywood sign # Ambassador Hotel '--Series inspired by still photographs/'related to Karina's upcoming book, Hollywood Frame by Frame # Theda Bara # Scandal on the set of Sabrina # Mia Farrow in the 60s (essentially The Many Loves of Mia Farrow part one, pegged to Hollywood Frame by Frame) # Marlon Brando and The Godfather # Liz Taylor and Monty Clift, from A Place in the Sun to Raintree Country # Raquel Welch, 1 Million Years B.C. pin-up # The Streisand A Star is Born # Joe Strummer in Hollywood # The deaths of Bruce and Brandon Lee --Hollywood and Politics? (from @marthacalcio) + # Ronald Reagan an obvious choice, but you've already also mentioned Melvyn Douglas' actress/politician wife Helen Gahagan Douglas (who had an affair with LBJ!), and the star-by-star context to the luncheon when Nikita Khrushchev visited Twentieth Century Fox would be an insane episode. '--Tallulah Bankhead' --"Convention City" (1933) and the end of the pre-codes. '- Hollywood Studios and the Valley' - discuss the big studios and how they settled into their locations/roles in Hollywood history. - Hedda vs. Louella - An episode which chronicles the legendary rivalry between Hollywood's top golden age gossip columnists Hedda Hopper and Louella Parson. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Future Episode Ideas